


Challenge Accepted

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [10]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage, Sorry I probably got a million of these somewhere that hasn't been posted, Yes bondage again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: After being caught off guard by a sneaky Emmy, the professor finds himself bound with almost no escape.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Missed yesterday's update and others like it, so...Oh baby, a double!
> 
> This is a tumblr upload!

It was dark, or rather, felt dark to Hershel. In the rush of some particular events that happened earlier, he had even forgotten the time. To be fair, even if he had a vague perception of what hour it was, it would be skewed at this point. He moved his arms to stretch only to remember they were tied together. The man sighed remembering another…important detail: his loins ached.

Layton was rather embarrassed of how easily he had faltered. How it only took one rogue touch and a few wanton phrases and he was putty. How he was led by hand into the nearest room and was ambushed then and there. Some gentlemanly restraint he had. Was it really so long since his feelings of love and lust have been tested?

He was touched all over and teased until in his daze, he found a blindfold over his eyes and was lightly pushed into a chair. Lips were planted on his the moment he was in place and he felt his arousal being pressed down by the bottom of the person that sat on him. Those feminine hands that groped him before were feeling him up his shirt, fingers tracing over his tightened abs. The raw and unrestrained movement made him stir. He wanted only the same then, to touch skin and express his thoughts.

But once relieved of his shirt and pants, he was promptly tied down and left a small kiss on the side of his neck before giggling and moving off.

Her name was on the edge of his lips. “Emmy…? Emmy!”

It was only met with even more faint giggling before the air around him became empty.

Since then, he has sat blindfolded in place. He had the thought of merely standing up in the chair and running in a random direction until finding something that could free him. Ultimately, it simply lacked promise, especially when he is unable to see.

The breaking strength of the rope had to be relatively low, he reasoned. It felt a little old, like it was sitting around in a garage until it was finally used again. If he tugged in the right places, it might be possible to escape. Unfortunately, he did not quite have that strength yet.

Light footsteps carried through the room until he finally felt a hand against him. He held in a moan in defiance. Maybe if he showed disinterest, maybe she’d cut straight to the action. She smiled a knowing smile, all too pleased that she tried his patience. When she sat on his lap a second time, Emmy leaned in close with her mouth to his ear. Syrupy words of love and passion sent shivers down his spine. At the end of her sweet talk, she was sure to leave hot breaths before taking a soft bite at his neck.

Air was trapped in his throat at that moment as he processed a moment of pain amongst pleasure.

While he steadied his breaths, there was a brief moment where he felt skin. Sure enough, the very tip of his erection poked up from his underwear. He hoped she didn’t notice. Once a moment of weakness was noticed, she was bound to take full advantage of it; she would never leave him alone.

“What’s this?” His prayers remain unanswered. “Well, someone seems excited. Did you want out?”

“Yes… Please,” he answered back as he did his best not to sound desperate.

He thought she would release him from his roped bindings, but instead, she only released his throbbing cock from its clothed prison. Perhaps he should be thankful that now he was no longer restricted both ways. But as long as he was firmly pressed between the wooden chair he sat on and the woman above him, he could not consider himself very thankful in the slightest.

Emmy hummed in thought. “Tell you what, Hershel. If I keep you tied, I won’t tease you anymore and we can finish.”

He almost laughed in return; it resulted in panting. She was a persistent one, a quality he loved about her. But so was he.

“I have a better proposition for you, my dear. Release me at once, and I won’t have to punish you later for your miscreant actions,” his voice was entirely smooth, laced with his waning patience.

Admittedly, it was delicious. “Was that a threat?”

“It will be,” he growled.

“Well. I guess this means we’re at an impasse.”

Her forefinger gathered the clear, sticky fluid that flowed from him and played with it between her thumb. It earned a hiss from her captive. Layton shuffled underneath her, serving to grind against her hips. He tugged his arms again. It still served no purpose.

He became feverish then. There has to be an escape. There must be an escape. Muscles wound tight as he prolonged the inevitable. He was not to lose like this. He pulled and pulled until finally…

_Snap!_

The barrier that kept his arms at bay was finally destroyed. The figure on him froze as his hands reached her shoulders. After taking off his blindfold, his eyes squinted against the harshness of light before settling on the bewildered face of his assistant.

“My, weren’t we cheeky?” he smirked at her. “Thought you could tease me until I break, am I correct? ‘Let’s tie the chap up, he wouldn’t be able to escape. I’m sure I can squeeze in something before he gets too involved with work.’ Was that it?”

She only offered a meek smile and a chuckle before turning her head to the side. He gently nudged it back in return. The brunette can only imagine the thoughts running through his head.

“Now… I suppose the more important question is if this is what you want.”

She nodded.

“Are you sure? I’ll admit it’d be hard to restrain myself any further if this is what you truly want.”

The nod quickened.

“Very well,” he leaned his head in close enough for their foreheads to touch. “I expect you in my bedroom in five minutes. No more than that, understand?”

“Yessir,” her eyes locked with his.

“Alright, I shall see you there.”

His eyes followed her as she eagerly made her way far beyond the hall, into his room. With a moment to himself, he sighed as he looked at his reddened wrists. That was all too close.

It was times like this where he knew she was certainly a match for him.


End file.
